The Promise
by ForgottenMoonbeam92
Summary: AU. Anakin has turned himself in before the events of Mustafar. The Chancellor is dead, and some of the Jedi survived the purge. His trial takes place in the ruins of the Jedi Temple, before the last Jedi of the Order. Read and Review!


I don't remember where the idea for this one came from, but it's a little darker than I normally write. The idea shocked me when it came, but it grew on me...I waited until I was in a bad mood, and then it came out more like I wanted it. Yes, it's another redemption fic. So sue me.

Actually, don't. I don't own anything. :)

* * *

**The Promise**

Anakin stepped back into the shattered Council Room, feeling the Force swirl about him, knowing he was more than likely seeing its brilliant colors for the last time. Every sense was one in the Force; he could see the colors, hear the discordant, devastated symphony, smell the acrid, bittersweet scent, feel the waves of agony. And he knew the disarray was his fault. His guilt was enormous, his spirit broken. And yet he stepped with dignity and humility, willing, finally, to appear exactly as he was.

In his awareness, he saw the remaining members of the Jedi Order in shades of white and silver, shadowed with the gray of pain and loss. There were so few of them left. So few had survived the purge. Barely twenty of them were seated in the circular room, some on the Council seats, and others on scattered pieces of debris.

Anakin's eyes sought one, and found him quickly, a beacon, a waterfall of luminous light through the darkness. His light was among the brightest, but also shaded with the darkest grey, the darkest agony. The azure eyes stared piercingly through Anakin's soul, expressive as always, even when the bearded, gentle face was as impassive as stone. They were full of hurt and betrayal, questioning, probing, and they were bright with moisture.

Anakin's heart hurt. He let his head drop, awaiting sentence, unable to meet any of their eyes. He thought of Padme, of her pain, and felt a small flutter of relief that she was still alive. Her and his two beautiful children. He let his mind linger on her for a moment more, picturing her face, and then Yoda spoke.

"Anakin Skywalker."

He lifted his head, ready, anxious, dreading to hear the sentence.

"Found you guilty, the Council has."

_Of course. _

"A sentence, we have decided upon. In pain, we are, for the loss of our brethren."

Anakin met Yoda's eyes and quickly looked away. The large orbs were full of immeasurable sorrow, and the Jedi looked older than he had in Anakin's memory. A few Masters shifted, echoing their agreement in silent keening of the Force.

"I cannot make sufficient retribution," Anakin said hoarsely. His voice carried in the still room, quiet as it was. "I have done terrible things, Masters. And I am willing to accept whatever you have chosen."

"Chosen execution, we have."  
Anakin closed his eyes. He had been expecting it, yes, but the expectance made it no easier. "Yes, Master."

"Sorry to lose another brother, we are," Yoda continued, and his voice was almost kind. "But choose another path, we cannot."

"I understand. I would not have you choose another," Anakin said.

Silence. Anakin took a deep breath, reaching into the Force, searching for strength, for forgiveness.

_I am so, very, very sorry._

The Force whispered, _yes. _Anakin grasped his fears, pulled them close, and then released them into the currents of the Force. He straightened his back, prepared, and lifted his head once more.

"I am ready, Masters. I do not ask forgiveness, only that you realize how…sorry I am. It is inadequate. I can only pray that with time, the wrong I have done will somehow be repaired."  
"A Jedi's words," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi's voice was soft and slow. Anakin met the ice-blue eyes and found acceptance there.

"Master Kenobi." Yoda said.

The waterfall shifted, stood. Anakin turned to face his Master, his brother. Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped forward, a small, sad smile on his face.

"My brother."

"Master." Anakin bowed his head, fighting against tears. "I have failed you, and your trust and love. Forgive me."

Obi-Wan stopped a pace away, and stretched out a hand. Anakin felt the warmth and weight on his shoulder, and reached up to clasp the familiar, calloused hand blindly.

"You have failed only yourself," Obi-Wan said softly. "And ultimately, your forgiveness is all that matters. To forgive yourself…" he sighed deeply. "It is the hardest thing you will have to do, Padawan." The use of the old title, rather than bringing irritation, gave Anakin a sense of home, a sense of love. He gripped Obi-Wan's hand tightly, and Obi-Wan's other came up to brush a lock of hair gently away from his face. "Despite what you have done, Ani, I will always be your brother." It was so quiet that Anakin almost thought he had imagined the words. But as he looked into the older man's face, he knew he had heard right. A single tear trailed down Obi-Wan's face, and then he spoke again, a little louder.

"Do you remember the promise I made you right after Jabiim?"  
Anakin nodded. "You would be there when I died. And then I promised the same."

Obi-Wan waved a hand slowly through the air. "I never thought this would be the place. But I'm here, Anakin. And when I die…" he blinked another tear away, "I want you to be there. Promise me you'll be waiting for me when I come."

Anakin couldn't see through the tears pooling in his eyes, but he nodded fiercely. "I promise." Obi-Wan reached out and drew Anakin into a tight hug. Anakin returned it, giving all the emotion, all the love he felt into the embrace.

And then pain. He grunted, shocked, as fire flared in his stomach. Obi-Wan released him from their embrace, but did not let go of his arms. Anakin looked down to see the cerulean blade withdraw from his chest and deactivate. The handle dropped to the floor with an oddly muted clatter. Anakin gazed back into Obi-Wan's face, but it was suddenly blurry and so far away…

He was not aware of hitting the floor, but only of Obi-Wan suddenly above him, and the gentle hands supporting his back. A tear fell onto his cheek, and he knew through his haze that it was Obi-Wan's. The face above him was full of love, and a smile creased the wrinkles and brought a sad sparkle to the blue eyes. Anakin tried to return the smile, to let his Master know that he understood.

Obi-Wan bent close to his face, and his voice was anguished. "I wanted it to be me…I couldn't have watched. Forgive me, Ani. Forgive me." Anakin nodded, or thought he did. The pain in his stomach and chest was fading now.

"I've kept my promise, Anakin. You die with me." A pause, and then as Anakin's vision faded into darkness, he heard, ever so softly, "And I've died with you."

"No…" he thought his lips formed the words, but it was so hard to tell. "You're….not dead…"

Obi-Wan continued as if he had not heard the words. "Obi-Wan Kenobi is dead with Anakin Skywalker. Without you…I'm an empty shell. I will live for your children, Anakin. I promise you, they will be true Jedi of the new Order. They will love you, as I did. As I always will."

There was nothing more to say. Anakin tried to force his eyes open one last time, but they refused to obey him. A moment of panic, and then it drifted away into the colors of the Force. He relaxed against the hands that supported him, and let himself go.

As Anakin's body relaxed, a last sigh escaping the lips, Obi-Wan Kenobi reached up and brushed a hand through the golden-brown locks of hair. He laid the body gently down onto the floor, but did not get up. He could not tear his eyes from the once laughing, breathing, living body of his brother, nor could he stop his own shaking. He had never dreamed it possible that he would have delivered the killing blow. It was _not _possible. Even after it was over, it was as if he had been living another life, living in a nightmare.

The Council was stirring, some murmuring quietly, others only present in the Force. Obi-Wan paid them no heed. He picked up the handle of his lightsaber, fondling the familiar indentations and grips, feeling a horror of the weapon that had served him so well. He hesitated, and then clipped it carefully onto Anakin's belt where the young Jedi's own had once hung.

And then he crumpled, and great, wracking sobs shook his body. The Council silently let him grieve, a few placing a hand gently on his shoulder as they left. Yoda paused at his side, and said in a voice thick with sorrow, "Grieve, you must, young Kenobi. And only then, release him, you will." And then he laid a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and said, "Forgive him, you must."

Obi-Wan looked up, searching the Master's face. Hoarsely, he said, "I have, Master. I already have."

Yoda shook his head. "Forgiven him for his dark deeds, you have, Obi-Wan. Forgiven him for leaving you, you have not." Obi-Wan did not reply, and Yoda did not press him. He offered a last pat on the shoulder and then shuffled out after the last Master.

When the final ray of sunlight faded from the windows, Obi-Wan was still kneeling next to the still body of Anakin Skywalker.

Nearly four decades later, Anakin Skywalker kept his promise.

"Obi-Wan."

"Ani."

The two men moved as one, gripping each other as if they would never let the other go. The words went unspoken-they were felt, absorbed, understood. The Force wrapped around them, light, warm, colorful, bright. Pleased.

_fin_


End file.
